Takaki Monolog (about long distance relationship story)
by EkayDhajikelis
Summary: canda dan tawa yang hilang, kenangan manis yang tak sampai, antara jarak yang terpisah karna alasan. apakah takdir akan mempertemukan kasih kita ini?


_**seseorang mengatakan kepadaku tentang bunga sakura yang berguguran**_

_**dengan kecepatan 5 centimeter per detik**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**seperti hal - nya manusia**_

_**mereka juga dapat merubah hidupnya seperti ketika sang bunga jatuh berguguran**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**sebuah monolog dari seorang Takaki Tōno**_

_**Ketika tidak disisimu**_

_**aku sadar tlah kehilanganmu**_

_**tiada kasih ketika kusakit**_

_**tiada sakit saat melihatmu**_

_**one more time – janganlah musim cepat berganti**_

_**one more time – bahagia adalah bersamamu**_

_kasih kita yang telah tiada ini,_

_kasih – nya yang kini menghilang_

_kasih – ku yang meng-agungkan – nya _

_Teringat ku saat di tempat penyeberangan rel kereta api_

_Senyummu tiada banding menghiasi langkahku tiap harinya_

_**detik – detik ketika bersama**_

_**Slalu kuperhatikan tingkahmu**_

_**tertariku akan egoismu**_

_**yang membuatku mengingatmu**_

_**one more chance – walau hanya sebentar, kenangan**_

_**one more chance – hanyamu untuk dikenang**_

_Waktu dengan dirinya adalah kenangan yang indah_

_Wajah dan tingkah – nya yang lugu, adalah lukisan manis_

_Setiap kita berjalan di bawah pohon sakura yang menawan_

_Tak sedikit canda dan tawa menghiasi langkah kita bersama_

_Selalu terukir akan ingatan tentang dirimu_

_Walau ada saatnya dimana kita merasa malu akan rasa ini_

_Se - segera mungkin kita menepisnya dengan kebahagiaan yang kita miliki_

_Karna setiap kesempatan denganmu suatu hal yang berharga_

_Walau kesempatan itu sekarang hilang tak menentu_

_**tak peduli ketika-ku dimana**_

_**walau kubuta arah**_

_**Di persimpangan jalan, bahkan didalam mimpi**_

_**tertipu keberadaan akan dirimu**_

_**kupercaya akan keajaiban**_

_**untuk bertemu denganmu**_

_**ketika pagi datang, saat datangnya embun**_

_**mengatakan yang lama kupendam, i love you**_

_Diriku yang berkutat lurus dalam waktu_

_Pencarian buta tiada arah_

_Saat itu kita berakhir karna waktu_

_Waktu yang terlalu cepat, secepat angin malam_

_Dalam hati yang mana berjanji tanpa sebuah ucapan_

_Bahwa jarak tak akan menghilangkan keberadaan tentang kita_

_Kucoba mencari keberadaanmu_

_Ku – telanjangi hidupku ini_

_Ku – tau ini hanyalah hidup yang sulit_

_Ku – berharap kasihnya datang walau hanya sepotong kainnya saja_

_Tentang perasaan kasih ku yang terpendam?_

_Apakah kau masih ingat tentang kenangan kita berdua, oh kasih?_

_Disaat dinginnya salju, kita bersama berbagi kehangatan dan sayang_

_Sebuah kecupan manis yang indah hingga ke hati_

_**Kenangan musim panas kita bersama ooh**_

_**kudengar suara hati datang**_

_Seiring musim panas yang telah lewat,_

_Setiap kenangan yang lalu – lalang,_

_Bertambahnya akan angka pada usia,_

_Hanya – lah suara hati yang datang tanpa mengenal batas_

_**tak peduli ketika-ku dimana**_

_**walau kubuta arah**_

_**disetiap arah pasar, bahkan disudut toko**_

_**tertipu keberadaan akan dirimu**_

_**kupercaya akan keajaiban, kubuka hatiku untukmu**_

_**Dengan cahaya pagi, awal yang baru**_

_**mengatakan yang lama kupendam, i love you**_

_Tak ku pedulikah dengan realitas yang semakin kosong?_

_Apakah hanya fatarmogana yang menjilatiku selama ini?_

_Yang menipu dikala rasa rindu datang, dikala sebuah pengharapan akan harapan_

_Sinar matahari yang berulang kali menandakan sebuah awal,_

_Walau tak tahu ujung – nya pula_

_Ketika fisik – ku mulai melelah_

_Tidak, AKU TIDAK LELAH, SUDAH KULUANGKAN WAKTU BERKUTAT DALAM PENCARIAN_

_Belum cukup arti kesetiaan ini_

_Belum, SAMPAI SEKARANG TIADA PANTAS UNTUK MEMBUAT SEBUAH PERTEMUAN_

_Hingga nanti ujung pun belum sampai juga,_

_Walau jarak terpisah_

_Kuberharap hanyalah prasangka yang mengatakan kita jauh_

_Kuberharap kita sebenarnya berada di tempat yang sama_

_Walau kadang tak sadar kita selalu berjalan bersama_

_**tak peduli ketika-ku dimana**_

_**tak kutemui senyummu**_

_**disebrang jalur kereta, di arah stasiun**_

_**tertipu keberadaan akan dirimu**_

_**Jika dapat terulang lagi, segala waktuku hanyamu**_

_**tiada keinginan, selain dirimu**_

_**tiada lagi keberadaan akan hadirmu**_

_Hingga saatnya nanti,_

_Kan kutemukan kembali senyum – mu _

_Saat kita berjalan melewati tempat penyeberangan rel kereta api_

_Disitulah kan kutemukan kembali senyuman_

_Senyuman pertama yang kulihat_

_Akan kasih yang jauh ini,_

_Cinta _

* * *

terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^ akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau di kasih kritik dan saran dalam kotak review untuk ikut membantu pengembangan saya sebagai seorang author :3

sankyuuuuu~ (lagi)


End file.
